Season 9
The ninth season of The Big Bang Theory was confirmed on May 12, 2015, alongside seasons 8 and 10. It will air during the 2015-16 television season. Season 9 will premiere on Monday, September 21, 2015. First taping, August 11, 2015. First taping report shortly thereafter. Cast *Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper *Kaley Cuoco as Penny Hofstadter *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz *Kunal Nayyar as Rajesh Koothrappali *Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler *Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz *Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom *Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney Episodes Trivia * This season will have the same number of 24 episodes, adding the total amount of episodes for the entire series up to 207 and will include the 200th episode. (Season trend) * Following Kaley Cuoco's divorce from Ryan Sweeting in 2015, her name will go back to its original billing in the opening credit sequence of the show, starting from episode 3 "The Bachelor Party Corrosion". * Amy's backstory will be included this season. * Leonard and Penny make it to a Las Vegas chapel and get married. * Mary Cooper will appear in the premiere episode to give Sheldon advice and the truth about the ring will be revealed - it belonged to Sheldon's great-grandmother (not his MeeMaw, so it's an old family heirloom) and Mary encourages Sheldon to hold on to it just in case. * Amy may be looking at other guys and dating them - she signs up to a dating app (without anyone else being aware of it, including Penny and Bernadette) and goes on three different coffee dates, one including "Dave" played by British comedian, Stephen Merchant. * Sheldon purchased tickets for himself and Amy to go to San Francisco together - he gives them to Leonard and Penny as a wedding gift. * The girl that Leonard kissed on the boat trip will appear in the 2nd episode of season 9. The girl is called Mandy and she is played by Melissa Tang. * Penny's father Wyatt will make an appearance in the third episode. * There will be an storyline focusing on the release of the new Star Wars movie: Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens. * Barry Kripke will appear in episodes 5 "The Persperation Implementation" and 6 "The Helium Insufficiency". * Kripke and Stuart will attempt to ask Amy out but she turns them both down. * Kaley's hair is growing longer. * Wil Wheaton will return in episode 7 "The Spock Resonance". * Leonard Nimoy's son, Adam Nimoy will make a guest appearance. * Leonard and Penny find out about Sheldon's engagement ring and he admitts he was planning to propose to Amy. * Casey Sanders will return as Bernadette's father, Mike. * Howard and Bernadette finally have a serious talk about maybe starting a family. * Emily was promoted to regular during the fourth episode of season 9, and will be a semi-regular like Stuart and not in every episode like Amy and Bernadette are.http://tvline.com/2015/10/12/big-bang-theory-season-9-laura-spencer-series-regular-emily/ Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Seasons Category:The Big Bang Theory Seasons Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Wedding Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:2016 Episodes Category:2015 episodes